Pokemon vs. Dragonball
by SSJ-Melody
Summary: This is my version of what it would be like if the fighters of Dragonball and the trainers had an all out brawl. I hope you enjoy it.


Pokemon vs. Dragonball  
  
Chapter One:   
The Pokemon-Martial Arts Tournament  
  
  
(At their lab, Professor Oak and Professor Elm are trying to decide what to do about the annual Pokemon tournament.)  
  
Prof. Elm: We have same competitors every year! We need something different. Some new competitors.  
  
Prof. Oak: I know! I know! But what can we do to make it different?  
  
(Porygon appears looking very excited.)  
  
Prof. Oak: Did you find anything?  
  
(Porygon nods and whispers something to Prof. Oak.)  
  
Prof. Oak: That's a wonderful idea!  
  
Prof. Elm: What? What? Tell me! Tell me!  
  
Prof. Oak: We're going to have a Pokemon-Martial Arts tournament.  
  
Prof. Elm: A what?  
  
Prof. Oak: Porygon just told me that he found some interesting fighters. We'll put them against all of our trainers.  
  
Prof. Elm: That is a good idea!   
  
Prof. Oak: I'll get a hold of the original martial arts tournament's announcer. He'll gather all the fighters. In the meantime, you spread the word to the other trainers.  
  
Prof. Elm: That I will!  
  
(Prof. Elm runs off. Prof. Oak dials the announcer's number.)  
  
Announcer: Yeah? What do you want?  
  
Prof. Oak: I have a proposition that you may be interested in.  
  
Announcer: Go on.  
  
Prof. Oak: I want your fighters to have a tournament against our trainers.   
  
Announcer: Sounds good to me, but we don't have an arena.  
  
Prof. Oak: Don't worry about it. You just provide the fighters and we'll provide the arena.  
  
Announcer: Fine. But where will it be?  
  
Prof. Oak: The Indigo Plateau Stadium.  
  
Announcer: Where the heck is that?  
  
Prof. Oak: I'll e-mail you a map. Just get all the fighters you can. You'll need them.  
  
(Prof. Oak hangs up the phone. Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Marril and Pikachu run in.)  
  
Ash: Is there really gonna be a Pokemon-martial arts tournament?  
  
Prof. Oak: It's true.   
  
Ash: Alright! Count me in!  
  
Brock: I'll enter too.   
  
Misty: I'll try to convince my sisters to join with me.  
  
Tracey: Me and Marril are in!  
  
Marril: Marril!!!!!! Marril!!!!!! (Pokedex Translation: "Let's do it!")  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pikachu!!!!! (Pokedex Translation: "Let's rumble!")  
  
Ash: I guess Pikachu wants to enter too.  
  
Prof. Oak: I'm going to invite the other gym leaders and the Elite Four.  
  
Ash: We'd better get our Pokemon ready.  
  
They run out.  
  
  
(Meanwhile, Goku and his friends were at Master Roshi's house. Krillin runs in.)  
  
Goku: What's your hurry?  
  
Krillin: We've got to hurry. There's gonna be another tournament.   
  
Piccolo: Where?  
  
Krillin: Someplace called the Indigo Plateau. Where that is I don't have a clue.  
  
Vegeta: I'll bet that there will be a whole bunch of weaklings.  
  
Krillin: And I'll bet that Hercule gonna be in it.  
  
Trunks: I'm in!  
  
Gohan & Goten: We're in!  
  
Yamcha: I'm going too!  
  
Tien & Chaozu: Us too!  
  
Goku: Then we'll go.  
  
They fly off.  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
The Meeting  
  
(At the Indigo Plateau, Prof. Oak and the Announcer have met. The Announcer looks around at the trainers in disbelief.)  
  
Announcer: These are your fighters? They wouldn't last a second against our warriors.  
  
Prof. Oak: They won't be doing the battling. They will.  
  
Prof. Oak point to a hoard of Pokemon. A Scyther is sharpening his scythe claws. A Hitmonchan is practicing its punches and a Hitmonlee is practicing his kicks.  
  
Announcer: Okay. Whatever!  
  
(Goku and the others are in a corner by themselves.)  
  
Vegeta: These are who we have to fight?!  
  
Goku: Guess so. I think I'll go easy on them.   
  
Piccolo: I'll destroy them with one hit.  
  
Hercule then struts up.  
  
Hercule: I'm gonna win this time.  
  
Krillin: Yeah right.  
  
(Ash and the others have met with the gym leaders.)  
  
Daisy: Thanks for inviting us, sis.  
  
Violet: Yeah! Thanks!  
  
Misty: Yeah well. I couldn't let you miss out on this.  
  
Lt. Surge: That Pikachu of yours looks better than ever, Ash.  
  
Ash: Thanks.  
  
Agatha: It's been such a long time since I last visited this place.  
  
Lorelei: I'll say!  
  
Ash: Hey! Where's Lance?  
  
(Lance walks in. He is with a younger girl.)  
  
Lance: Sorry we're late.   
  
Bruno: It's been a while hasn't it?  
  
Lance: It sure has.  
  
Ash: Who's your friend?  
  
Lance: Who? Her? Oh, this is Sara. She's a new gym leader and my wife.  
  
Sara: Hello. My gym is the building beside the arena. I specify in Dark-types. The gym only opens on a full moon however.   
  
Misty: Welcome to the group!  
  
Ash: Can I see some of your Pokemon?  
  
Sara: Sure. Here's one of them.  
  
An Umbreon walks in.  
  
Sara: This is Nightshade. She's one of my best Pokemon.  
  
Nightshade: Umbreon! (Pokedex Tanslation: "That I am!")  
  
Karen: She looks strong.  
  
(A bell rings.)  
  
Lance: Time for battle. Ready, dear?  
  
Sara: You bet!  
  



End file.
